The Fault in our Life
by Delphex321
Summary: The death after August has been harsh. But Hazel has to move on.. with Issac


Chapter 1

**Hazel's Pov.**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh!'" I groaned as I heard the sound of my alarm clock. I slapped the top of the clock as hard as I could to make it stop, but a sharp pain arrived the moment I hit it. Not really bothering if I had a bruise on my hand or not. I rolled out of my bed, fixing the tubes around my nose, trying to wake up to see what time it was. 5:30 a.m., I sighed. This is the tenth time I forgot to set up my clock to 9:00 a.m., not too early, not too late. I guess your wondering why it is set up this early in the morning; I don't go to school... Not like I'll need it in the future.

December 1, I went to the Support Group. My Mom allowed me to quit this stupid club two weeks after... The Funeral. Knowing the 'old' me I would have been gone with no hesitation. But the 'new' me stayed, the new me fell in love with Augustus Waters unlike the old one. It's not like I like the Group or anything, it's just the memories. Whenever I enter the Church, I remember the first time we saw each other. Whenever I enter the basement, I remember his fear of oblivion. Whenever I exit, I remember him asking me out to his house and his metaphor, "You put the killing in between you teeth, but you don't give it the power to its killing..."

Anyway December 1. Patrick, Support Group Leader had this so called 'Amazing Idea' and I knew that was no good. He decided we should be there around 6 to, and I quote, "See the first daylight of the birth month if our beloved Jesus." we didn't do anything special with just did the same thing like we always do. And now here I am waking almost every morning this early, torture. Eh, I'll just put a sticky not on my bed to remind me I have to change it later cause I'm way to lazy to change it now.

After waiting till 8:30 I finally took a shower, I didn't do it right away because I don't want to explain myself to my parents. I wore my shirt that has a pipe and says 'This is not a Pipe', my regular loose jeans and my blue converse. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, seeing my parents about to eat breakfast. I took my seat quietly. I bet you that my Dad is going to talk first and ask me how I am, how I feel and all that crap.

"So..." My Dad said trying to start a conversation, wait for it.

"How was your night?" My Dad asked me, I was finishing my food and put my knife and fork down.

"The usual. Feel asleep as I was reading, woke up once this time because my tubes weren't placed right then fell back asleep. Woke up at my usual morning, took a shower, got dressed, went downstairs here and now explaining how my night was." I smiled at them and took another bite. Both of my parents were surprised, just when my Mom was about to say something, I cut her off.

"Mom, I'm over it, you don't have to worry about me anymore that was ages ago. Dad, I'm not interested in anyone and no one was interested in me. So can we please we have a normal breakfast with predictable questions and obvious answers? Cause I'm tired sitting here everyday knowing what's going to happen!" My parents gave me shocked faces I just continued to eat.

They continued to eat in silence as I stood up, "I'm just going to Isaac's." Just when Dad was about to say something I put my hand up and sighed, "No funny business, I remembered." He chuckled, not exactly the answer I was expecting.

I took the keys and went to the car, Isaac's house was just few blocks away but I didn't want to loose my great from walking. I still have this whole lung cancer thing going on. I parked the car in front of their house and knocked, no one opened so I just let myself in like always. I went to the kitchen to see his parents.

"Umm.. Hi," I said awkwardly giving them a small smile. They stopped their conversation to meet my eyes and smiled back.

"Oh! Hazel dear. How many times do we have to tell you that you have very right to step right in?" Isaac's mom reminded me every single day. So I decided to do the same.

"Sorry, I just don't want you guys to think there was an intruder or anything." I told them sweetly, they laughed but I wasn't joking around. They can be very... Shocked. The Dad nodded at me giving me permission to go.

I went up to see Isaac playing with his new game about zombies. I quietly walk towards him making sure not to me a squeak. He chuckled and paused his game, "Hazel, I know your there. Did you know an advantage of loosing your eye sight is that your hearing will become better, meaning I can hear the slightest noise." He smiled proudly at his own speech.

I sat next to him on the bean bag, "How was your day so far?" He asked me. "Very.. Very predictable." I told him with a sigh. "So you know what I'm gonna do or say next?" I smiled at him ready to give another, yet wonderful speech.

I sat up straight, "You'll probably restart this game and set it up for 2 players so I could play. Then you will get hungry or thirsty and we will go down to grab some food and when I'm done talking you will change to whole plan to prove me wrong but if you do that that means I'm right. So you will just agree to want I just said." I smile at him cause he knew I was right.

He started laughing softly, "Wow Hazel, I'm impressed that is exactly what we are going to do but later something will change, trust me." I was confused about what he was saying but I just shrugged and asked him to start the game. We played this game for about 15 minutes and starting messing with the game like we used to.

"Kiss the zombie,"  
"Dance like a snake trying to be a kangaroo," "Hug the zombie," "Sorry I do no-" "Pause." Isaac said, sternly. I looked at him, confused, he never paused the game like that. He would usually start shooting the whole area like crazy then kill both of us. Nothing unusual about it.

He looked at me, even though he can't see, and said, "So about the thing I was going to tell you.." He looked down, a bit nervous. "Would you, and your family, come to a fancy restaurant tomorrow night for dinner?" he made a tight smile.

I laughed, he gave a confused face not sure how to responds. "Why are you laughing?" I tried to stop laughing, making laugh harder. He waited for me to stop, after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry I just don't get why you are so nervous. You don't need to get a nerve-wreck; of course we'll come," I smiled at him, he felt relived. I wanted an answer why but obviously he isn't going to give me one any time soon. After about half an hour, he suggested we could go down and get something to eat.

"How do you feel about a grilled cheese sandwich?" asking Isaac. He shrugged then just agreed.

"So about this formal, fancy restaurant." I looked at him to see if he was listening, and he surely was. "Do I have to wear something formal like a dress?" he giggled then took a drink.

"No, no of course not! You can just come in your pajamas. Oh! You can even bring your tedd-" "Yes I get it. I have to wear something formal." I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my sandwich.


End file.
